Muerte en mi casa
by nat-chan07
Summary: alguién se ha muerto en mi casa, veamos como se resuelve este caso... (completo)
1. cap01

Muerte en mi casa

Cap. 1 "fiesta sorpresa"

Entrando a mi casa veo que está llena de globos y serpentinas, ¿¡Como!?, ¿Una fiesta?, ¿De quién?, no recuerdo que alguno de mis familiares esté de cumpleaños. Le pregunto a mis padres lo que pasaba, increíble, ellos accedieron a prestar la casa para una fiesta sorpresa, por suerte el cumpleañero me dejo unirme a la fiesta, después de un largo rato salgo al patio y mis padres estaban afuera así que converso con ellos mientras que en el pasaje estaban unos jóvenes con el cumpleañero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alguien cierra la puerta, yo como un acto inerte le pido a mi papá abra la puerta, pues era eléctrico y para ser abierto se necesitaba la llave. Una vez abierta veo a alguien tirado en el suelo quejándose, yo corro para saber lo que le pasaba, fue muy tarde, el ya está muerto, miro a mi alrededor, a las personas que lo rodeaban con una cara entre miedo y asombro por lo presenciaban, pero mis ojos se fijan en una muchacha de cabellos rubios que cuando yo la mire me devolvió la mirada como con odio y malicia, no solo eso me llamó la atención de ella sino que había una marca de chicle rodeando sus labios y una bombilla "pajilla" para la bebida en su mano derecha, en ese instante se marchó corriendo, un gran desorden inundó mi cabeza y miro al muerto y me fijo que tenía una bombilla "pajilla", igual que la chica rubia del chicle. Hey un momento, ¿por qué aún no llaman a la policía? Nadie contestó, era estúpido, pero yo era la única que se preocupaba en esos momentos de llamar a la policía, así que entré para llamarlos, pero era tanta la gente que quería salir que no me dejaban llegar hasta es teléfono, una vez adentro los llamé.

Nota de la autora: "aclaraciones:" Esto es un sueño, de una chica común, por eso de la rareza de la investigación y que una joven se las haga de detective. Y adivinen quien soñó esto. (se pueden reír) 


	2. cap02

Cap. 2 "Solo yo lo sé"

Una vez que la policía llega a mi casa, yo digo que sé quien es él o la culpable, primero debía saber cual fue su truco, en ese momento alguien dice, "¡hay que buscar a los que están arriba!", ¿para que necesitan a los que estaban arriba si no vieron nada?, es estúpido pero había que traerlos igual, así que pido a alguien que los traiga, y otro problema, no querían bajar, ahhh (suspiro) si uno no hace las cosas nada resulta bien así que yo subí a bajarlos, ¿qué hace la lavadora aquí arriba?, la subieron para que hubiera más espacio abajo, (en los detalles que me fijo, pero es que no me dejaba pasar), una vez arriba, una pequeña conversación y todos bajaron, ahora solo tenía que decir quién era el o la culpable y mis motivos de la sospecha, para ello debía hacer que cayera en su propia declaración, en ese momento suena el timbre y adivinen quién era, mi profe de historia, ¿qué mierda hace el en mi sueño?, bueno no importa, y miro a lado, ¡¡Boby Jackson!!, ¡que bien un colega! Así el me podrá ayudar sin que se dé cuenta ji ji ji ji ji, los invito a pasar y le cuento lo que sucede a Boby, el solo se sienta y empieza a observar, igual que yo, ¡se me perdió la rubia del chicle!, ya la encontré, se había sentado en uno de los sillones, "Yo no soy la culpable, y tengo un vídeo de ayer que lo confirma" se escucho de la rubia del chicle, ¿para que trae un vídeo?, en eso mismo estaba pensando Boby "porque no lo vemos mientras tu nos cuentas todo" fue lo que Boby le pidió a la rubia del chicle, costó mucho para que ella accediera. En ese momento desperté.
    
    Nota de la autora: Ahora saben quien soñó esto, y no han leído los demás, bueno aún no los he escrito je je je.


	3. cap03

Cap. 3 "El misterio fue resuelto por la mejor (yo)"

No te ha dado la casualidad que en la mejor parte del sueño uno se despierta. Maldita sea por lo menos debieron esperar a que les dijera quién era el o la culpable, a que no adivinan, síiiiiiiiii, la rubia del chicle, y como lo hizo, no se acuerdan de las bombillas "pajillas" para la bebida, pues ella le puso veneno a una de ellas, primero me imaginé que le había puesto veneno a una aguja y la tiró con la bombilla, pero ¿porque el chicle de fruta alrededor de su labio?, eso me hizo pensar toda la mañana, y al final lo resolví, ella se puso el chicle de fruta en el labio cosa de que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo tenía puesto, en ese momento le lanzó el asesinado un papel mojado y le pidió que jugara con ella pasándole la misma bombilla con la que le tiro el papel mojado, es aquí donde entra el chicle, la bombilla estaba cubierta de veneno, el chicle sirvió para cubrir sus labios del veneno y así no tragárselo. Una vez que le pasó la bombilla al asesinado, él puso su boca en ella para tirar un papel mojado, como uno se traga la saliva, también trago parte del veneno, y como era muy poderoso lo mató casi de inmediato. El porque de un cassette de vídeo, ella era bailarina y le grabaron. ¿Cuándo compró el veneno?, Tuvo más de un mes para pensar en como matar a su ex_novio.

Nota de la autora: Como les pareció mi conclusión. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, alabanzas y criticas a nat_chan07@hotmail.com .

FIN


End file.
